just fall into place and you'll fall into me
by comebackdean
Summary: it was a long hard road, but everything's finally fallen into place for dean and seth {companion piece to redsandman99's story back to you}


_a/n: this is a companion tag to readsandman99's ambrollins fic "back to you." with her permission, she's let me pick up where the epilogue leaves off, when dean and seth are talking about getting married and having kids of their own after aj brings the subject up to seth while at roman's christmas party. the title comes from the song "vegas skies" by the cab, which reminds me of ambrollins, though the song itself doesn't fit here per say. the dialogue in the flashbacks does not belong to me._

* * *

 **~*~just fall into place and you'll fall into me~*~**

" _ **i choose you. and i'll choose you, over and over and over. without a pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. i'll keep choosing you."**_

 _ **\- via tumblr -**_

"Are you auditioning for the part of heart eyes emoji, Waluigi?" Seth grit his teeth, swallowing down his first instinct to jump down Paige's throat. Since AJ had forced them into playing arcade games that night, they weren't _actively_ trying to murder each other, but his patience would only stretch so far.

"Because you don't look at AJ the way I look at Dean, Elvira?" He couldn't resist, and if she came back at him, he'd just tell everyone – like always – _she_ started it.

"You're lucky we're in a hospital full of sick children, Rollins." Muttered under her breath with an accompanying dark glare. "Just wait till we're all piling back into the car, and my boot's gonna be up your arse."

Seth didn't say anything, he just turned back into the direction his eyes had been before the ravenette had sauntered his way. He felt his lips curl, easily, into a smile as he watched Dean coloring with a little girl. It was Summerslam week so, of course, various Superstars and Divas were dispatched to do things like this; visit hospitals, do tv spots, radio interviews, charity basketball games and the like. Himself, Dean, Paige, Dolph, Finn, Charlotte, Becky and Cena were here at Sloan Memorial Children's Hospital in Brooklyn while another group like Roman, Jimmy and Jey, Naomi, Sasha, Bo Dallas and the Bellas were downtown visiting fire station 13, honoring first responders from 9/11.

He had talked and played with several of the kids, patiently listening to their stories and getting swept up in their games of make believe, but one eye stayed trained on Dean.

From the moment they had walked into the center's play area, this little girl – who couldn't have been more than four – with a pink crocheted beanie (pom pom included) on her bald head, latched onto his boyfriend and didn't seem intent on letting go anytime soon.

She grabbed his hand and lead him all over the room until they settled at the table in the middle where coloring books and markers and crayons had been laid out. She easily fit into the little chairs that surrounded the table while Dean looked like Alice from Alice in Wonderland after she drank the shrinking potion. He would've laughed if Dean didn't look so god damn adorable right now. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, peeking out of the black Cincinnati Reds ball cap he had on backwards and his face was contorted in total concentration, tongue sticking off to the side as he moved the green crayon back and forth across the page.

The little girl mimicked him; same look on her face, eyes narrowed and focused, brows furrowed and tongue sticking off to the side.

"Remy isn't green, silly." Her small voice, somehow, seemed to reach Seth's ears. "He's blue." She pointed at whatever Dean was coloring and he just shrugged. "He's green now, Sugar."

"I guess he can be green this one time," A put upon sigh. "But only cause you colored him, Mr. Ambrose."

"It's Dean, Sugar." A pinch of a hollowed cheek and the little girl swats his hand away and when Dean tries to reach again, she climbs into his lap, without preamble and it looks like she's attempting to lock him into the Black Widow – AJ's submission move – which makes Seth realize she's been wearing one of the petite Diva's shirts this whole time.

"Seth!" Dean's voice calls from across the room, one arm waving frantically as he and the little girl tumble onto the colorful rug beneath the table. "Hurry up and save me!"

Instead of 'saving' his boyfriend, Seth acts as a fictional referee for this impromptu match, sliding on his knees and asking, "Are you gonna tap, Ambrose? Are you gonna tap, Ambrose? Huh, Deano is that what you're gonna do, tap?"

Struggling, Dean let's out a groan as the little girl 'tightens' her hold, imitating AJ's maniacal grin to perfection and stretching Dean's arm just a little more before he pounds his fist to the ground, tapping out. Seth raises the little girl's arm in victory and claps ring out amongst everyone in the room, but the two-toned Superstar only hears one thing; Dean's voice from the night of Roman's Christmas party the year before when he brought up getting married and having children.

" _Yeah. Whenever you actually ask for real it's uh... it's a yes."_

His heart nearly stopped in his chest. He hadn't thought about _that_ moment since then, to be honest. He had been so happy Dean – who he thought would never want that, being married and having kids – _actually_ wanted those things, he hadn't brought it up since then, too fearful of pushing too hard and too soon. But, today, watching Dean with this little girl who so easily had him wrapped around her finger and who had the same clear cornflower blue eyes, brought everything back.

When Dean rose to his feet and the coordinator announced it was time for the Superstars and Divas to take their leave, the words were right there on Seth's tongue, ready to burst forth.

 _Marry me. Have babies with me. Have it all with me._

"Later, Sugar," There was Dean's gritty tone, affectionate and warm, softer than its normal rough pitch. "You keep fightin', you hear me?"

"I promise." A tiny whisper and Dean's hugging her fragile little body as tight as he can. The soft smack of a kiss against the yarn of her beanie and then a loud smack against her cheek before he pulls away.

* * *

They're walking down the hallway, a few steps behind everyone else and Seth pulls Dean back. Turning him, so they're face to face, he initiates a bruising kiss, catching the other off-guard. It's one heartbeat later and Dean's giving everything Seth is giving. Their tongues tangle and identical wanton moans are swallowed up as fingers weave into hair, clutching tightly.

Breaking the kiss, Seth says it, raspy as he tries to regain his stolen breath, "Marry me. Have babies with me."

The twenty minute drive from the hospital to their hotel feels like 80 hours. There is no silence – everyone talking animatedly amongst themselves – but to Seth it feels like there is. Dean hasn't said a word since his confession in the hospital hallway. He's eerily silent and Seth thinks he might throw up. There's a nauseous feeling circling the pit of his stomach and his mind is racing, racing with the possibilities that maybe Dean _doesn't_ want to be married and have kids.

That maybe – that night – he said he did because Seth, himself, obviously wanted that so badly, he didn't have the heart to say no.

"Dean..." Shaky as they step onto the elevator. "Were you fucking serious back there?" The other questions – no, more like _demands_. "Were you fucking serious when you were all, marry me, have babies with me?"

"I've never been more serious about anything."

"I should fucking kick your ass!" Dean all but bellows, which is _not_ what Seth expected to hear. Blinking in confusion, Dean growls under his breath before all but attacking his lips, so much more intense and bruising than the kiss in the hospital hallway. He tears his lips away and the other head butts him, basically, as he bites out through gritted teeth, "I had this whole thing planned, you fucker, like I actually put thought into it and shit – how I was gonna propose and everything, and you fucking ruined it. You fucking ruined it. If I didn't love you so god damn much, I'd hate you, you dick."

Seth felt like he swallowed his tongue. Somehow, a strangled, "What?" escapes from his desert-dry throat.

"Yeah, that's right, mother fucker, _I_ planned shit! Like, I was gonna get you all the damn crab Rangoon you could ever want and do what Roman said, light some candles and then I was gonna grab Kevin and put the stupid ring on his stupid collar and shove him in your lap, and then – aw, fucking Christ on a freaking pony, I was gonna be on one knee and all that dumb stuff."

"You could still do that."

"What if I don't want to no more? What if I'm pissed cause you ruined it?"

"I didn't ask you to marry me. I told you to, so _technically,_ " Dean groans at the triumphant gleam in Seth's bottomless chocolate eyes. "I haven't ruined anything, which means you can still get me all the crab rangoon I could ever want, light some candles, grab Kevin, put my ring on his collar and _gently_ ," He emphasized the word and with each word brought himself closer to Dean, until their bodies were in perfect alignment. "Place him in my lap and then get down on one knee. You can _still_ do all of that."

Seth knows Dean will the second he presses his lips against his neck. His tongue slips from his mouth, licking the pulse point, that spot that drives Dean wild and he feels the other man's knees buckle. Then he bites down on the skin he licked before slowly laving the spot he bit, over and over and then kissing it and repeating until Dean gives in, growling under his breath, "Fucking fuck, I'll do all that shit I said I was gonna, but don't you fucking stop, Rollins or I'll murder your ass and you ain't getting no proposal."

* * *

"I'm _not_ serenading him, god damn it, AJ!" Dean groaned in frustration as the petite brunette skipped around his kitchen, singing, at the top of her lungs, " _Yes you want to. Look at him you know you do. It's possible he wants you too. There's only one way to ask him. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the boy. Kiss the boy."_

"Vampira, get your pasty ass in here and shut your girlfriend up before I hit her over the head with a frying pan and lock her up in a closet!"

" _Sha la la la kiss the boy. Go on and kiss the boy..."_

"If you lay a finger on my lady, I'll cut off your balls, Ambrose!" Paige yells as she strolls into the kitchen, candles in hand while Roman follows behind her with four cartons of crab rangoon. "Then fucking make her shut up, already, would ya?! I'm not serenading Seth and even if I was, it ain't gonna be some sappy song from a freaking Disney movie, that's for damn sure."

" _The Little Mermaid_ is a masterpiece." AJ glared darkly, nose in the air.

"If you're a six year old girl, it is. Now, _Die Hard_ , that's a fucking masterpiece." Dean argued.

"Oh, please, that is not even close to being Bruce Willis' best movie. Have you never seen _Fifth Element_? _The Sixth Sense_? _Unbreakable_ with him and Samuel L. Jackson is better than _Die Hard_."

"Don't start this shit now, you two. Jimmy and Jey can only distract Seth for so long and Randy and Alanna will be back with Kevin from the groomer's any second now," Roman reminded, sighing in exasperation at Dean and AJ's arguing. "Cause you both know, I'll bend you two over my knee and give your asses a whoopin'."

"Is _that_ ," AJ's grin was impish, her doe eyes dancing in hopefully, as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Supposed to be," Her tongue licked her lips. "A deterrent? I mean, I can't speak for Deano, but I wouldn't mind if you spanked me, Romie."

"April..." A heavy sigh while he shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. "What?" She shrugs innocently. "It's not my fault you're really ridiculously good looking."

"Kevin looks so pretty!" There was Alanna Orton's high-pitched squeal and what seemed like a happy bark of agreement from Kevin who scurried into the kitchen, immediately making a beeline for Dean. "The groomer gave him a bow cause I said he needs to be pretty for a special occasion, his owners were gonna get engaged. I told them the bow should be black so it matches your SHIELD outfits. Isn't Kevin pretty, Dean?"

Dean didn't know how Roman and Randy managed to resist Alanna. With those big brown eyes that reminded him so much of Seth's and a blinding toothy grin, he was practically melting on the spot. Fuck, when he and Seth had their own kid he was going to be such a fucking pushover.

He swallowed at the sunny warmth bursting across his vision. He tried – desperately – to avoid thinking about the future, but Seth made the future less bleak and more like it was streaked with golden shiny light and all rainbows and happy shit he thought he'd never have. He smiled at the little girl, ruffling her pigtails, and said as Kevin licked under his chin, enthusiastically, "Yeah, he looks good."

Roman was clearing everything off the deck and after Randy had hung the strip of fairy lights on the pergola, the Samoan announced, "Everything looks good, let's split."

No one was surprised when simultaneous protests of, "I wanna stay," and the identical stomping of feet came from AJ and Alanna. While Paige guided her girlfriend out of the backyard, Roman scooped Alanna in his arms and said, "C'mon, Munchkin, this is somethin' private for just Dean and Seth. It's their moment. They'll tell you everything next time you're at a show." He kissed her head and then her cheek before digging his fingers into her side, tickling her, which made her squeal and wriggle as she giggled, "Daddy! Tell Roman to stop!"

"We'll get ice cream, Princess," Randy smoothed his hand down her back as he bent to give her a kiss of his own. "And watch _Tangled_. How's that sound?"

"Can I get my strawberry ice cream in a waffle cone like Roman gets his butter pecan?"

"As long as you're careful."

* * *

"Dean?" Seth called out as he stepped through the front door. "Are you home? Kevin?" He called next, brows furrowing because, usually, the second he walked through the door, Kevin was barking and sprinting toward him as fast as his little legs could carry him.

A faint bark – sounding like the little dog was outside on the deck – was his answer, only making his brows furrow deeper. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he groaned and his stomach rumbled. Stacks and stacks – at least ten cartons – of crab rangoon were piled high, the delicious scent tickling his nose. He was about to pop open a carton when Kevin sprinted from the backyard and began barking and hopping up and down, his little tail wagging furiously.

"And just where were you earlier?" He teased, bending at he waist to pick up the Yorkie, who immediately began licking at his face. "Did you..." He sniffed the dog's toffee colored fur. "Get a bath? But I just gave you a bath yesterday." He brought Kevin closer, inhaling his fur once more, to be sure. And yes, his suspicions were confirmed; Kevin had gotten a bath and upon closer inspection, he noticed a black bow tied around his neck.

A gleam caught his eye next, and it wasn't from the tag on Kevin's collar, which the bow had replaced. Kevin's tag was silver and the gleam was gold. Everything, literally, seemed to stop. Including Seth's heart, which – at the same time, somehow – was also beating faster and faster, like, a train racing down the tracks and gaining speed. He reached out, fingers shaking, and his knees knocked together as he realized what his fingers were touching; a ring.

"Did you fucking get lost?" Dean grumbled, appearing in the doorway, and Seth's mouth watered at the sight. Gone was Dean's usual attire of a plain t-shirt or tank top and jeans. He was wearing a pressed light blue shirt, the color bringing out the different shades of blue and steel tones of his clear cornflower eyes and black slacks. His hair was slicked back, like, the night they presented at the Slammy Awards. The stubble was gone from his face, and Seth swore he forgot to breathe.

"You're not, like, actually," Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, cheeks tinging pink. "Gonna make me get down on one knee and shit, are you? I can just ask and slip the ring from Kevin's bow and put it on, right?"

"I don't give a damn if you're standing on your head, just fucking ask me, so I can eat my crab rangoon and then suck you off to show you how fucking out of my mind in love with you I am."

"You at least gotta come outside. There's these twinkle lights or whatever that Orton hung from the pergola and Roman cleared off the deck. Paige helped light candles and AJ made a stupid sappy playlist, and I don't wanna die before we get married and shit, so..."

Seth laughed – unable to hold back – as Dean slipped a piece of paper from his pocket and carefully read what was written. AJ had obviously given him instructions on how to work the iPod deck she had set up with her playlist she had programmed into the device. Soon the backyard was filled with a soothing melody and Seth instantly recognized the song as Fleet Foxes cover of Elvis' _'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You.'_

 _ **wise men say, only fools rush in**_

 _ **but i can't help falling in love with you**_

 _ **shall i stay, would it be a sin**_

 _ **but i can't help falling in love with you**_

 _ **\- "i can't help falling in love with you" -**_

 _ **by fleet foxes, original version by elvis presley**_

Dean wasn't down on one knee and Seth didn't really give a damn. He had the ring in his hand and the look in those cornflower eyes was enough – so honest and full of love, clear as a cloudless blue sky – and Seth was sure he would have down anything Dean asked in this moment. Fuck, he was sure his heart was going beat out of the cavity holding it prisoner and grab for the older man's hand and make a run for it.

"I never thought we'd get here," A wry chuckle and that damn irresistible dimple appearing. "I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life, after what you did, hating you. You've been everything to me and then some; my brother, my best friend, my nemesis, my most bitter rival, a lover, a boyfriend and a billion other things. And no matter what you've been, I couldn't let you go, and now... Fuck," Seth almost smacked Dean's hand as he mussed up his hair, but he held back; the curl of a gelled strand falling over his forehead was too damn attractive. "Now I don't gotta ever let you go. So seal this deal, Rollins, and fucking marry me."

"Are you asking me?" A chuckle in his tone. "Or are you telling me?"

"Don't be a smart ass. Gimme your goddamn hand and let's do this thing."

"Not until you ask me."

"Jesus fucking Christ... Ugh, fine, Seth will you marry me? There I asked you; are you fucking happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Dry and sarcastic but Dean could see those bottomless chocolate eyes were drowning in love and he wanted to crawl out of his own skin cause he fucking hated feeling this way; all warm and squishy inside. Fucking big brown eyes made him all mushy. God damn it.

"You like being mushy." Seth's teasing made Dean realize he said that out loud and a scowl came across his features. "You say one god damn word to anyone, and I'll murder you." "No you won't. You love me too much. You asked me to marry you." Seth flashed the gold band before drawing Dean into a searing kiss, so he couldn't protest or make any threats.

 _ **like a river flows surely to the sea**_

 _ **darling, so it goes, some things were meant to be**_

 _ **take my hand, take my whole life too**_

 _ **for i can't help falling in love with you**_

* * *

"Do you _really_ think AJ would actually, like, murder us if we eloped?" Dean wondered, fingers threading through Seth's sweaty hair as they lay together after making love. AJ was entirely too enthusiastic about their wedding for Dean's taste. He just wanted to get married. If an actual priest was there or if it was a judge, if they were in a hotel room or on a beach or in a fucking court room he didn't give a fuck.

All he wanted was to hear from somebody, "By the power vested in me from the great state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Kiss your groom." Or whatever the fuck they said at weddings that made two people married.

But, no, AJ was all about this wedding. She wanted them in freaking tuxedos, which is where Dean drew the line. He was not wearing some fucking penguin suit. Not when they were gonna rip each other's clothes off the second they got into the hotel room or their own goddamn bedroom at the house.

"Do you want to take the chance she won't?" Seth murmured, hoarsely, from having screamed Dean's name just moments before. "Because I don't know about you, but I'd rather have my head attached to my very alive body since we'll be spending the rest of our lives together."

"I'm not wearing some fucking..." Seth cut Dean off, drawing his lips into a kiss and as their tongues tangled, he slung a leg over the other man's hip, drawing their bodies together. Pulling back, he couldn't help but pout, fingers sliding over Dean's toned chest and tracing the lines of his hip dents and ridges of his abs. "What if I want to see you in a tux? What about that? Don't that count more than AJ wanting to see you in one?"

"We're gonna tear each other's clothes off like we always do, baby, so what the fuck does it matter if I'm in a penguin suit or not?"

"So you don't want to look good for me when we promise to love and honor each other forever in front of everyone we know? I want to look good for you. Don't that mean something?"

"You always look good. Even when your hair was blonde on one side and I thought you looked fucking stupid as hell, you still looked good to me."

"Damn it, Dean..." A heavy sigh and then Seth bent down, biting the older man's nipple, which was rewarded with a lusty rumble from his chest. "Fucking fucker..." A groan as Seth's mouth continued exploring before finally ending up around his dick, tongue slipping to teasingly lick the slit. "Don't. Fucking. Play." Dean moaned, hips thrusting upward and hands fisting into dark hair, so that gorgeous mouth wouldn't stray. "Fucking. Fair. Jesus!" He shouted as Seth began fondling his balls while licking at the crown of his dick, tasting the first beads of pre-cum before he began sucking.

One look at those lust filled chocolate eyes, irises glowing amber, and Dean was gone. "Fine." Through gritted teeth, hips bucking wildly as Seth took more and more of his dick into his mouth, deep throating him. "I'll wear the god damn penguin suit!"

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting fucking married," Dean's lips twisted wryly at his sister Lauren's bluntness. "Like, what the actual fuck, bro? _You're_ getting fucking married. Like, you'll be a husband and shit. You'll have a husband; an old man, a ball and chain, all that shit. _What_?"

He laughed under his breath at her wide crystalline eyes before swallowing thickly as his eyes swept over her familiar and yet foreign features. Gone was the motor-mouth freckled face strawberry blonde he fought with teeth and claws and anything else he could get his hands on to protect. She was all grown up now. Her cheeks no longer chubby. Her hair tumbling in soft strawberry waves, not a riot of tangles. Her pert mouth swiped with gloss and mascara lining her lashes.

No more ripped jeans and skinned knees and ratty t-shirts. Instead, she wore a strapless peach colored dress and replacing beat up Converse sneakers were dainty and jeweled high heels.

"I can't believe my fucking baby sister's all grown up and shit. Look at you, Short Stuff. Gonna have to," Lips curling into a brief snarl, a low rumble of a growl emanating from his chest. "Keep an eye on you."

"I am not," An indignant stomp of a foot and a pout. "Short." She insisted, making Dean laugh. Even now, at twenty three, she _still_ barely reached his chest. "Don't matter how old you get," Dean pulled her into a fierce hug, arms winding tight around her tiny waist. "You'll always be, Short Stuff, so shut the fuck up and be a good little sister and walk me down the aisle and shit."

"I fucking hate that stupid nick name."

"Like I give a shit. Get to steppin'."

* * *

 _ **down, down deep in my bones**_

 _ **somewhere i'd never have known**_

 _ **right at the back of my head**_

 _ **it hit me like a beam of light**_

 _ **hit me like a hook of the right**_

 _ **and i could have fell to the floor**_

" _ **i always knew" - by the vaccines**_

Dean didn't know how he was standing as he watched Seth walk toward him on his step father's arm. Honestly, Dean thought Seth's parents would hate him. He figured [believed] they wouldn't think he was good enough, that he wasn't worthy of their son, but the opposite happened. They _actually_ liked him, which he was still – to be honest – having a hard time believing.

It was, really, like a total mind fuck for Dean; Seth's parents liking him. He swallowed thickly as his eyes met the warm hazel of Seth's mother who was sitting in the front row. Tears were glistening in those eyes and she discreetly dabbed at them with a handkerchief. A watery but beaming smile pierced from the older woman pierced Dean's heart and he wondered how his knees hadn't given out yet.

"Fuck, Ro," Dean muttered to his best man. "He looks so fucking good. Pinch me, mother fucker, so I know ain't dreamin'."

Roman pinched Dean's upper arm, which made the dirty blonde whirl around, glaring, "Not so hard, dickweed. Jesus.

Unapologetic shrug from the big man made Dean want to punch him, but AJ'd surely cut off his dick if he hauled off and punched Roman. He could hear her shrill tone in his ear, but it was quickly drowned by Seth's step father's low pitch saying, "On behalf of Seth's family and friends, I give him to Dean."

And, somehow, Dean's heart was both still and beating far more erratically than it ever had before. Clear blue met bottomless brown and everything, in an instant, faded away. No one else was around. Fuck, no one else was on the goddamn planet as far as Dean was concerned. Just him and Seth.

 _ **cause you talk to me and it comes off the wall**_

 _ **you talk to me and it goes over my head**_

 _ **so let's go to bed before you say something real**_

 _ **let's go to bed before you say how you feel**_

"I spent the last year and a half wanting to tear you to pieces. All I wanted was for you to feel as broken and lost without me as I felt without you. I wanted you to suffer, to feel just a fraction of the pain and agony that I felt. I wanted to drive you insane, to get back at you, to _hurt_ you like you hurt me. But, deep down," A heavy sigh and wry twist of pink lips. "I knew I still cared about you, that I... um," Rubbing the back of his neck as Seth laughs because it's _so_ Dean. "Loved you," An unsteady bob of his Adam's Apple. "And I always would. I knew the truth and it made me fucking sick cause you ripped my heart out and stomped on it in front of the world. Told everyone and anyone that I was nothin' to you, just some raving lunatic nutcase with freakin' rabies who deserved to be locked away. But not even betraying me and ripping my entire world to pieces could make me stop loving you. You're in my veins, Rollins, and you never fucking left, not even when I _wanted_ you to, so fuck yeah we should be standing here now, getting hitched. This is where we were always supposed to end up. Even if we took a fucking twisted road to get here."

 _ **cause it's you**_

 _ **oh, it's always you**_

 _ **oh, i always knew**_

 _ **oh, it's you**_

"I thought I could actually let you go, Dean, that I could walk away from you. I should've known better. I've never been able to walk away, to let you go. You've always been _there_ , underneath my skin, in my veins, seared into my skin. The biggest mistake of my life was turning my back on you, and I'll spend the rest of of our lives trying to make it up to you. No matter how many times you tell me you've forgiven me," A soft chuckle. "It don't matter if you tell me a million and a half times or if you keep telling me forever, I'll still be trying to make it up to you. You were everything to me and you always will be." Honesty ringing in every syllable and everything except for Dean had faded away for Seth. "That night at Banker's Life Fieldhouse wasn't the end because we'll never have an end. We were always supposed to end up here because there's no one in the world I could love the way I love you. It's fierce and angry and bright and dark, harsh and soft, it's everything. And it took a long time to get here, but here's where I belong; by your side, from now until we're in the ground."

" _I now pronounce you husband and husband. Dean, you may kiss your groom."_

" _Lay one on him, Deano!" AJ cat called. "I wanna see some tongue, boys!" "And some ass groping! Don't disappoint us!" Alicia's voice rang out as well._

 _ **i try my best to unwind**_

 _ **nothing on my mind but you**_

 _ **oblivious to all that i owe**_

 _ **i'm hanging on to what i don't know**_

 _ **so let's go to bed before you say something real**_

 _ **let's go to bed before you say how you feel**_

"Thank God this isn't that fucking sappy middle school punk song I was dreading you were gonna pick." Dean murmured as he and Seth swayed back and forth. "Fuck you, Ambrose," Seth growled. " _Hold Your Hand_ by Newfound Glory is a fucking classic."

"Yeah, if you're runnin' around with magenta hair spiked to hell and wearing a Misfits denim jacket."

"Just cause we're married now, don't mean I owe you dick. I can totally fucking hold out on you, and if you keep insulting my taste in music, I just might."

"Who you foolin', baby?" Dean's face was positively smug, making Seth want to punch him. "You ain't holdin' out on me. Not now, not ever. You've never been able to resist me, and you sure as hell ain't gonna start now."

"Please," Seth rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're Roman. Now, he's," A shit-eating grin coming to his lips. "Irresistible."

"You keep talkin' like that, and you'll be the one not getting any dick."

"Seriously?" Lauren grumbled, shaking her head as she strolled up to the newlyweds. "You're both getting laid tonight and every night until forever. I still don't know how I fell asleep since I spent most of last night trying to block out your obnoxious sex noises. You're lucky I'm not sending you my therapy bills for that shit. Now, move it, Dean. You gotta dance with Valerie," She jerked her thumb in the direction of Seth's mother. "And I gotta dance with my new brother-in-law. Tradition and all that shit."

 _ **it's you**_

 _ **oh, it's always you**_

 _ **oh, i always knew**_

 _ **oh, it's you**_

The whole time Seth was dancing with Lauren and Dean was dancing with Valerie, their eyes were still locked on each other's. As if their first dance hadn't ended and they were still in each other's arms.

"Fucking saps. Can't take your eyes off each other for two freakin' seconds. Jeez." Lauren griped with no actual bite in her tone. "You two are just adorable. Not being able to take your eyes off each other." Valerie gushed.

And there were identical stains of pink on both Seth and Dean's cheeks.

 _ **well it's you**_

 _ **oh, it's always you**_

 _ **oh, i always knew**_

 _ **oh, it's you**_

 _ **i knew oh i always knew**_

 _ **yes i always knew**_

 _ **oh, it's you**_

* * *

 _one year later_

" _ **a man's daughter is his heart. just with feet, walking out in the world."**_

 _ **mat johnson, loving day -**_

This was fucking insane. Dean couldn't remember the last time he needed a cigarette _so bad_. He felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. He couldn't stop pacing. He wanted to tear his hair out by the roots. The ticking of the lock felt like thunder. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Hey," Seth's raspy tone in his ear, soothing and his hand spanning the small of his back, fingers drawing gentle circles, willing him to be calm. "She's gonna be here any second now; all red and angry, screaming and squealing, and you can't be doin' that shit, too. I'll be right there with you being scared out of my mind, too."

"What if I fuck her up? What if she hates me? What if... Fuck," Dean growled, pounding at his temples with his fists. "What the fuck was I thinking? I ain't father material. I'm lucky if I don't haul off an punch every douchebag that looks at me funny. I ain't made for this. You should've never married me..."

"Shut the fuck up right now, Dean. Shut the fuck up right now," Seth's snarling, teeth bared and angry as if he were in the ring. "Or so help me God, I will fucking punch you in the face. You're gonna be a great Dad. You've had Alanna wrapped around your finger since the day she laid eyes on you. All of Roman's nieces an nephews adore you. Every single time we visit sick kids, you're the star, you're the favorite. Not even Cena can touch you. You _were_ made for this, and the first time you hold our baby, you'll know it's true."

Dean didn't have a chance to protest because Dr. Branch, Alicia's – she agreed to be their surrogate, after they approached her at the wedding – OB cleared her throat and announced, softly, "Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Rollins someone would like to meet her father's very much. In fact and Ms. Fox seemed to agree, meeting you will be the only way to get her to stop screaming. She has a healthy set of lungs on her, that's for sure."

Seth, playfully nudged Dean, as he guided the dirty blonde down the hallway; hot on Dr. Branch's heels. "She takes after you already; screaming her head off and so demanding."

"That ain't me. That's prima donna behavior and that has your name written all over it, Rollins."

The bickering ceased the moment the two men stepped into the room. Alicia looked exhausted but, somehow, glowing at the same time. There was a pink bundle in her arms and Dean felt sick again. Like, he could literally feel his skin turning green. Then Seth grabbed his hand, squeezing tight, and together they walked over to Alicia's bedside.

"Hey, baby daddy," She teased Dean, bright smile shining through the circles under her eyes and her sweaty brow with copper hair sticking to her forehead. "Somebody's anxious to meet her Daddies." She bounced the bundle, tracing a cheek before moving the bundle into Dean's arms.

In an instant, everything changed. Gone was the nauseous feeling and it was immediately replaced by an overpowering feeling of love. Dean felt his heart lift as eyes that were once squinting opened wide; revealing the same chestnut irises as Alicia. Her cheeks were chubby. Her skin latte like in color. There were tufts of dark blonde hair peeking from underneath her cap.

She was fucking perfect. And she was all his. Fucking hell he'd never felt like this. This overwhelming need to protect this tiny thing with everything inside of him. He thought Seth was the only person he could never imagine his world without, but it was, like, two minutes with his daughter in his arms and he knew he'd rather crawl up and die than not have her in his world.

"We're Dads." He breathed, voice full of wonder.

"I know." Seth murmured back, neither one looking away from the cherubic face whose eyes blinked at them curiously and whose tiny fist was shaking at them as gurgles escaped her teeny body while she wriggled.

 **soundtrack "i can't help falling in love with you" fleet foxes and "i always knew" by the vaccines**


End file.
